The present disclosure generally relates to networks, and in particular, to connecting to a wireless network.
Connecting to a wireless local area network (WLAN) requires scanning through a list of WLAN channels. The list of WLAN channels is the set of assignable channels using IEEE 802.11 protocols. The 802.11 workgroup currently documents use in four distinct frequency ranges: 2.4 GHz, 3.6 GHz, 4.9 GHz, and 5 GHz bands. Each range is divided into a multitude of channels.